No Turning Back
by Miss P
Summary: Jarod leaves the country and Miss Parker ends up at the hospital. Lyle's being tortured by Mr Raines for keeping secrets. What will happen?..Well, i guess you just have to read it and find out! *FINISHED!!*
1. Chapter One

No turning back. By Dary.  
  
Summary: Jarod leaves the country and Miss Parker ends up at the hospital. Lyle's being tortured by Mr Raines for keeping secrets. What will happen? Well.You just have to read it and find out!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pretender characters in this story, and I'm not getting paid for writing it!  
  
****THE CENTRE.****  
  
****MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.****  
  
Miss Parker sat at her desk, staring at the phone. She wanted him to call. Just to let her know that he was okay. He hadn't been in contact with her or anyone from The Centre for weeks. She couldn't help it, but she was worried. What if something had happened? It was so strange. He would never miss a chance to talk to her, especially not at a day like this. The day she hated more than anything, the day she felt more lonely than ever. Valentine's Day. She missed those small things he used to give her, even if it just was a card, or candy hearts. But those small things was enough for her to pass the day. But this day, he seemed to have forgotten her.  
  
"Damn it Jarod, where are you?!"  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney asked as he opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"What!" She snapped.  
  
"You haven't heard anything from Jarod, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry" Sydney said as he heard the sorrow in her voice.  
  
"Yeah me too, I'm sorry that I haven't captured him, so I can get the hell out of here!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
Sydney sighed. Why was she being so hard on herself. She kept pretending she didn't care. But he knew, he knew it was just a facade she'd built around herself to avoid getting hurt.  
  
"It's okay to have feelings, it's okay to admit that you're worried about him" He said warily  
  
"You think I'm worried?!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"I know you are."  
  
Miss Parker stared at him. She didn't' know what to say. Sydney was right, but she would never let him know that. "Leave me alone." She said.  
  
Sydney sighed a second time, he knew that it was no idea to protest. He opened the door and walked out. He didn't close the door completely.  
  
Miss Parker leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Oh Jarod, I miss you." She said. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Though, she thought no one was watching, she didn't bother to hide them.  
  
"Miss Parker, why don't you take a day off? Go home, you don't have to be here today." Sydney said.  
  
Miss Parker quickly wiped away the tears.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?!" She snapped.  
  
"Long enough, go home Miss Parker, I'll tell your father you didn't feel well, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Miss Parker got up on her feet, grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.  
  
"Thank you Sydney" She said as she walked by him through the door.  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
****A HALF AN HOUR LATER.****  
  
****MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.****  
  
Miss Parker walked across the living room with a glass of vodka. She was about to sit down in the couch when she suddenly saw a red light blinking on her answering machine. She looked at it, puzzled. Who would leave her a message? Except for Lyle or her father, or someone else from the Centre. But she'd just left the Centre, so it couldn't be anyone of them. Maybe it's Jarod, please let it be Jarod. She thought. She walked up to the machine and pressed the button to listen.  
  
"Hello Miss Parker, it's me."  
  
Yes! It is Jarod, god.I've missed that voice.  
  
"I want you to listen carefully. You probably know this already. But I'm telling you one more time. Miss Parker, I love you. I've loved you from the first time I saw you, and I always will. But I cant go on like this. There's nothing I want more than to be with you. And I don't think I can ever Learn to live without you. I would miss you so much that it would kill me inside. But I have to do this. I'm giving you one last chance to let me know. Do you have the same feelings for me? God I hope you have Miss Parker, I want you to meet me in the park, by the fountain. You know where I mean. If you're not there by 16.30 pm, I know the answer is no. That you don't have feelings for me. Then, I'll leave the country, without never looking back. Than you'll never hear from me again. I hope you understand. And I pray that you'll be there. 'Cause I don't know how I could live a life without you. I love you Parker Forever and always.  
  
As the message was over, everything went silent, all that sounded was the sobs from Miss Parker. Jarod's words had touched something inside her. They had broken her ice façade. She knew she had to meet him. She would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't. If she let him leave. She knew she could meet him without any problem. Without worrying about the Centre. But what about the future? She and Jarod could never have a normal life together. That was impossible. She knew tomorrow would be like it usually is, he runs, she chases. She was so tired of that. But than again, The Centre was her destiny. They would never let her leave, and if they found out about Jarod and her, they would probably kill them both. Not that she cared about her own life, but Jarod's. She sighed. Could she really risk that? Maybe Jarod was better of without her. Suddenly she didn't know what to do. Why was it being so hard? Why was it being so fucking hard?! She pressed the button to listen to the message again. She sat down in the couch. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard the sorrow in Jarod's voice. She knew how hard it was for him. And she realised how much she needed him, how much she was longing to be in his arms. She had to go there.  
  
"God, I hope Jarod have a plan that would work, he has to, it's our only chance." she thought sadly.  
  
****LATER THAT DAY.****  
  
Miss Parker was only a few blocks away from the park. She knew Jarod was waiting for her, and she was already being late. She had to get there before he left. She just had to. She increased the pace as she crossed a street. Didn't notice a car driving towards her in full speed. As the car hit her, she was thrown over the hood and landed on the asphalt. Everything went so fast that she didn't even understood what happened. Her whole body ached and she was bleeding from many different wounds. She tried to move but she fell back to the ground. She heard the car drive away, then everything went black.  
  
****ONE AND A HALF HOUR LATER.****  
  
****THE HOSPITAL.****  
  
"She's lucky she got here as soon as she did."  
  
"Yeah, how long are you going to keep her?"  
  
"Well, at least a week or two. She needs to rest, or else it may cause her internal bleedings."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can stay here with her. She'll probably wake up soon"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Miss Parker heard the two men talking. She slowly opened her eyes. The door closed as one of them left.  
  
"Where am I ??" She said weakly.  
  
"Hey Sis! You're awake!"  
  
"What happened ?" She asked.  
  
"You're at the hospital, you got hit by a car."  
  
"Lyle?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Listen, you are going to be fine. But you have to stay here a couple of weeks" He said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But I'm not hurt. I just have some wounds, I'm fine" She said  
  
"Yeah, by the way, Syd told me you didn't feel well. But well enough to be out walking.where were you going?" Lyle asked.  
  
"That's not any of your business!" she snapped. She sat up in her bed.  
  
"Hey! Don't move. You heard the doctor." Lyle said as he warily pushed her back down.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm fine!"  
  
"No you're not. You cant feel any pain 'cause the doctor gave you 'a hundred' of painkillers. You just think you are fine." Lyle said.  
  
Miss Parker sighed. Then, all of the sudden, she remembered Jarod.  
  
"Oh my god, I have to get out of here."  
  
"Damn it, you know you can't." Lyle snarled.  
  
"You don't understand, I have to!"  
  
Lyle shook his head.  
  
"Okay than, give me your cell phone."  
  
"Cell phones are not allowed at the hospital. But tell me who you are going to call and I can do it for you." Lyle said with a smirk.  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Wait, call Sydney, tell him to come here"  
  
Lyle sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He said before he left.  
  
"God, I thought he would never leave" Miss Parker said as she got out of her bed. She headed towards the door.  
  
"I can't go anywhere in this clothes" She thought. "What the hell have they done with my clothes?" She looked around in the room. The locker, they must be in the locker.she opened it and quickly changed to her real clothes.  
  
"Damn it, they're torn. But better than nothing.."  
  
Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe Jarod was still waiting for her.  
  
****15 MINUTES LATER - THE PARK.****  
  
Miss Parker had the fountain in sight. Far away, but she could see it. But where was Jarod? She couldn't see him. Or maybe, there was a person, dressed in black. It had to be Jarod. She increased the pace. She had started to feel dizzy, but she'd ignored it. The painkillers had started to loose their effect. Every step she took made her body ache. She remembered the doctors words  
  
She have to rest, or else it may cause her internal bleedings.  
  
"I have to make it" she thought.  
  
As she came closer to the fountain she saw that the man was Jarod. But wait. Was he about to leave? No! He can't. wait!! She saw him walk away. She tried to run, but she didn't have the strength. The effort was too much for her body. She felt her legs give way under her. She tried to keep running, but fell to the ground. Her body ached, and it felt like her whole head was spinning. She tried to call Jarod's name. But all she managed was a weak whisper. Then everything went black and she passed out.  
  
Jarod kept walking. Without looking back, without knowing about Miss Parker. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn't bother to hide it. He'd never thought this would happen, he really thought she would come, he really did. But she didn't, she didn't love him. Now, he had to leave. His worst nightmare had come true. He wanted to stay, to call her. Just to hear her voice. But he couldn't, not this time. It was over. And so was his life. How was he going to live without her? He didn't know where to go, maybe England, or Australia. Probably the last one. He didn't want to, but he had to disappear. He could have done it so many yeas ago. But somehow, he felt he had to be there for Miss Parker. And now she's doing this to him. Damn her! He wanted to be angry at her. He wanted to blame her, for everything. It would have made it easier. A lot. But it was impossible. He couldn't hate her. He loved her too much. Suddenly a sound of ambulance sirens broke the silence. He turned around to look at it. It was in the park, just a little bit away from the fountain. He kept looking, sadly. People had gathered around the ambulance. As the paramedics put the litter into the ambulance, Jarod had a glance at the person. It was a woman. With long dark hair. For one second he thought it was Miss Parker. But he quickly put that thought aside. But the feeling inside him wouldn't go away. It was strange. He felt some kind of attraction, like he had to go there. He stood there for a moment, watching the scene as it went in slow motion. He'd just decided to follow his inner voice, to go there. When the ambulance drove away. Now it was too late, not because it mattered. The person in there was a total stranger. Or was she?  
  
"Stop it Jarod, don't think like that" He told himself.  
  
He turned around and continued walking Towards his car, waiting at a parking lot down the street. But the feeling was still there. Something was wrong. He just wished he knew what.  
  
****MEANWHILE - AT THE HOSPITAL****  
  
"God, I can't believe she escaped. What was she thinking of? How damn stupid!" Lyle said to Sydney, who got there about ten minutes after Lyle had called.  
  
The cafeteria was empty, except a young girl, crying. Sydney looked at her. Poor girl, wonder what happened to her? He thought.  
  
"Syd? Are you even listening?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking"  
  
"What if something have happened to her?" Lyle said.  
  
"Sydney saw the concern in his eyes, but didn't say anything, he knew better than that.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled, didn't know what else to say.  
  
He knew what this was all about- Jarod- he knew that's why Miss Parker had to get out of here. He and Jarod had talked over the phone earlier this day. Sydney knew what he was planning. That's one of the reasons he'd told Miss Parker to go home. To make sure she got Jarod's message. But there was no way he could tell Lyle about this. He had to keep it to himself. He wondered if Miss Parker got to Jarod in time. God, he hoped she did. He'd tried to call Jarod on hiss cell phone on his was to the hospital, but his phone was turned off.  
  
"Please don't leave, she loves you. She really does." He mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lyle asked "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing special, I just hope she's okay.."  
  
"Yeah, so do I, I really do."  
  
****ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER****  
  
"Mr Lyle?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've got some news about Miss Parker."  
  
Lyle looked at the nurse.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked. Afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
The nurse was silent for a moment. Lyle started to get nervous. Why didn't she say anything? Was Miss Parker dead? No, she couldn't be. Miss Parker was a fighter. She couldn't be dead. He stared at the nurse.  
  
"Tell me damn it, is she dead or not?!!" He exclaimed. Sydney put a hand on Lyle's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"No, she's not dead. But she's in for surgery. I'm afraid it's.it's very critical."  
  
"Surgery? Why?" Lyle asked shocked.  
  
"As we told you earlier. She..  
  
"The internal bleedings, right?" Lyle interrupted  
  
"Yes, it doesn't look good, but it's too early to tell."  
  
Lyle just nodded, didn't know what to say.  
  
The nurse looked at them in compassion.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said before she turned around and walked away.  
  
Lyle and Sydney had waited for three hours, and every minute felt like a eternity. Suddenly a doctor came up to them. Both Lyle and Sydney looked nervously at him.  
  
"The surgery went well, you can see her now."  
  
"Thank god " Lyle sighed with relief.  
  
"Follow me." The doctor said and started to walk. Sydney and Lyle followed him.  
  
****MISS PARKER'S ROOM.****  
  
"Hey Sis! I'm so glad you're okay " Lyle said.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a weak smile.  
  
"But, there's something I need to know.why did you escape? And I want the truth "  
  
Miss Parker looked at him in silence. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him about Jarod.  
  
"I, ehm.I don't .remember.."  
  
"Don't " Lyle warned.  
  
"No, I mean it. I don't remember. What's happening to me, why can't I remember??"  
  
"Lyle, why don't you ask her doctor about that." Sydney said.  
  
"Okay, "  
  
Sydney watched Lyle walk out of the room and close the door, than he turned to Miss Parker.  
  
"I know about 'Jarod'. I know everything, you can talk to me." He said warily. Miss Parker just stared at him. How could he know? Had he talked to Jarod?  
  
"Okay, but don't tell Lyle."  
  
"Of course not, did you.meet him?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked away. She didn't want Sydney to know that she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sydney said.  
  
"He's gone Syd, I saw him walk away. I tried to catch up with him, but I collapsed.I tried.but he doesn't know that." Miss Parker couldn't control her emotions any longer, she broke down, sobbing. Sydney sat down next to the bed and took Miss Parker's hand in his.  
  
"I'm sorry, I.I tried to call him when I heard about what happened to you, but his cell phone was turned off."  
  
"I'm never gonna see him again.I never got the chance to tell him how much I love him." She said in tears.  
  
"Hey Miss Parker! the Doc said it's okay you don't remember, it's.wait, what's wrong with her?" Lyle gave Sydney a puzzled look, than he looked at Miss Parker who was still crying.  
  
"I think you remember more than you've said. What did really happen out there? Miss Parker tell me!"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, unable to speak. Now tears were streaming down her cheeks and she sobbed openly.  
  
"She's crying, for heaven's sake.leave her alone!" Sydney said.  
  
"Yeah, that's the prob, she's crying, Miss Parker is crying. That's so not like her." Lyle thought.  
  
"I want to be alone." Miss Parker said.  
  
"Okay, I have to go back to the Centre, so, see you later." Lyle said. "Syd, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, Miss Parker. Are you sure you want to be alone?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay, " Sydney got up on his feet and followed Lyle out of the room.  
  
"Hey Sis "  
  
Miss Parker looked at him.  
  
"Take care."  
  
****TWO WEEKS LATER.****  
  
****THE CENTRE.****  
  
****MR PARKER'S OFFICE****  
  
"Anything new on Jarod?"  
  
"No Lyle.nothing, it's like he vanished" Mr Parker frowned.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure Sis has something to do with it.she knows more than she says. Any idea how to make her talk?"  
  
Mr Parker was silent for a moment. He knew if his daughter had decided to not tell him, she would rather die then change her mind. He was just about to talk when the door opened and Miss Parker walked inside. Mr Parker and Lyle stared at her.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"  
  
"No, I got released. And since you two don't give a damn about me, I got Sydney to pick me up."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Don't 'Angel' me...you haven't visited me for over two weeks. And yeah, why bother? Why the hell would you care about me?!"  
  
"Hey Sis, Calm down."  
  
"NO! I'm not going to calm down!!" Miss Parker screamed.  
  
"Listen Angel, I do care about you, I love you. Both of you.I just had a lot to do."  
  
"There you go again, you were to busy." Miss Parker said between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't need your love, and I definItEly don't need you pity!!" Miss Parker screamed as she turned around and stormed out of the room.  
  
"HEY SIS!! Having trouble with your boyfriend?!" Lyle shouted after her.  
  
Miss Parker stopped and walked back into the office. She stopped about one foot away from Lyle.  
  
"What did you say?" She said in a slow, threatening voice. She stared straight into Lyle's eyes, which made him back away.  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend." She snarled between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh really? What about LabRat?"  
  
Miss Parker grabbed Lyle's throat and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"I told you I don't know where Jarod is. And the truth is, I don't care." She let go of Lyle and headed towards the door.  
  
"I told you, she knows." Lyle said to his father when Miss Parker left.  
  
"Yeah, I've started to believe that too."  
  
****MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.****  
  
Miss Parker had just sat down at her desk when Broots opened the door and peeked in.  
  
"Miss Parker you're back.I'm glad you're okay." He said.  
  
"Cut the crap Broots, what the hell do you want?" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Ehhm.Nothing.Special.I just.."  
  
"Then leave me alone!"  
  
Broots nodded.  
  
"Sorry Miss Parker.."  
  
Broots closed the door and Miss Parker leaned back in her chair. She sighed. She still couldn't believe it, she would never see Jarod again. She would never hear his deep voice again, ever. Not that she blamed him. How could she. He got one chance to freedom, he would have been stupid if he didn't take it. She just wished she was there with him, wherever it was.  
  
****THE SAME TIME - AT THE HOSPITAL.****  
  
"Actually, I can't tell you if you're not family , or related to her in any way.." The receptionist said.  
  
"But I. listen, it's very important, our whole future depends on it.I have to know, has Miss Parker been here? Please, tell me.."  
  
The young woman seemed to think for a wile. She looked at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"Okay, I'll make an exception.." She said with a smile. She typed Miss Parker's name on her computer.  
  
"Just a minute." she said. "Yes, you just missed her.she got released today.."  
  
"Today? Ehm.do you know which date she got here?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly two weeks ago. does it help you?"  
  
"Yes, it really does. Thank you very much!"  
  
"Oh my god, it really was Miss Parker I saw that day. What could have happened to her? She have been at the hospital for two weeks, poor Parker." Jarod thought as he walked away from the hospital.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed. If he'd just stayed. If he'd followed his inner voice. He felt so sorry for her, to be forced to go through that alone. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been easy. He could have been there for her. She'd actually planned to meet him. Which means, she really do love him. What if the Centre found out and did something to stop her? No, why would they? If they 'd found out they would have done anything to capture him. He had to see her. Now, they could leave together. Now, everything was going to bee all right.  
  
****A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.****  
  
****MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.****  
  
Miss Parker was just about to put the key into the key hole, to unlock the door, when it suddenly opened. She backed away any quickly draw her gun. She walked up to the door and slowly opened it. She stared at the person inside in shock. She couldn't believe what she saw. She slowly put her gun back in its holster.  
  
"Jarod?!" She asked in a half whisper.  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker, I'm back"  
  
"But how?.Why?" Miss Parker asked, still shocked.  
  
"When I waited for you, and you didn't come." Jarod started.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I know, just listen, okay?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"I got this strange feeling when I saw the ambulance. For one second I thought it was you, but I put that feeling aside. I guess I was so angry and disappointed. So I left. But that feeling wouldn't go away, I tried to forget it, but I couldn't. I had to come back. I had to know..I'm sorry, I should have been there for you, I love you.."  
  
"Jarod, I love you too." Miss Parker said almost inaudible.  
  
"What happened to you? What stopped you from meeting me?" Jarod asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker walked inside and closed the door. "Can we sit down" She asked.  
  
"Sure" Jarod followed Miss Parker to the living room and they both sat down in the couch.  
  
"I was late. I knew I had to get to you before you left, so.I guess I. well, I got hit by a car. Later I woke up at the hospital. I didn't remember anything at first, but than I came to think at you. I knew you were waiting. I told Lyle to go and call Syd, just to get a chance to escape. And I did."  
  
"Wait, did you ran away from the hospital, just after you got hit by a car? Wasn't you hurt?"  
  
"Yeah I was, but I didn't care. When I came to the park, I saw you leaving. I tried to run, tried to call your name.but I collapsed. Later I almost died in internal bleeding, but the surgery."  
  
"Surgery?" Jarod asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm fine now, I really am."  
  
"My god Parker, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, nobody should have to go through something like this alone, especially not you.you've already been through so much." Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know how to respond, instead she just stared at him.  
  
"Lyle was there." She mumbled  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"He doesn't give a damn about me"  
  
"He didn't come to visit you?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. " He was to busy."  
  
"Yeah, I doesn't have to be like this, leave the Centre. We can go somewhere together. We can have a normal life together, far away from the Centre."  
  
"I think that sounds great, there's nothing I want more than to be with you. When do we leave?" Miss Parker said with a smile.  
  
"As soon as possible, maybe tomorrow.  
  
Miss Parker nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think we can tell Syd?"  
  
"Yes, we can trust him, he's not telling anyone."  
  
"I'm going back to the Centre right now, then we'll be ready to leave tomorrow" Miss Parker said.  
  
Even if she hated the Centre, she had to take a last look at it. The place she grew up, the place she'd spent almost her entire life. And she wanted to say goodbye to Sydney and Broots..  
  
Jarod nodded slowly. "Tell Syd and Broots that I'm going to miss them" He said.  
  
"Sure, see you later."  
  
****ONE HOUR LATER.****  
  
****THE CENTRE.****  
  
Miss Parker was walking towards the elevator. She'd talked to Syd and Broots. Now, afterwards, she regretted the way she'd act. She had been way too emotional, as to say. She was sure Sydney and especially Broots enjoyed it "It must have been the first time I let anyone see me like that.. so, weak." She thought. She hated to admit it, but she was going to miss them.  
  
"Hey Sis!"  
  
The sound of Lyle's voice made her stop and turn around.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Lyle asked.  
  
"Why bother, I'll be back tomorrow.."  
  
"No you wont, I know you are going to escape with LabRat. So Sis, there's no use to lie anymore.." Lyle said with a smirk.  
  
Miss Parker stared at him. How could he know. Sydney couldn't have told him. Or could he?  
  
"How the HELL did you find out!!" She snarled.  
  
"So it is true." Lyle smiled.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a confused look. Than suddenly she realised. Lyle didn't know, he just guessed.  
  
"LYLE YOUR FUCKING BASTARD, YOU TRICKED ME!!" she screamed.  
  
Lyle just smiled.  
  
"My office.NOW!!"  
  
Lyle started to walk and Miss Parker followed him. When Miss Parker got angry, there was no idea to argue. He had learnt that.  
  
****MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.****  
  
"I'm not going to let anyone stop me from doing this. Especially not you. That's why I have to kill you.." Miss Parker said.  
  
"Okay, but before you do, why don't you tell me the truth? Jarod is the reason you escaped from the hospital? Right?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Why? Couldn't you wait 'till you got released? I'm sure LabRat wouldn't mind."  
  
Miss Parker glared at him, could she tell him the real reason? She decided to do it. It didn't really matter, 'cause after this conversation Lyle would be dead anyway.  
  
"Yes he would, you see. He left a message on my answering machine. And if I didn't met him by 16.30 pm, he would leave the country. And since I didn't make it. He did"  
  
"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you could, with a sweeper team waiting." Miss Parker gave Lyle a frosty glare.  
  
"At least, I would do my job" Lyle snarled.  
  
"Is that why you were crying? At the hospital?" He asked puzzled.  
  
He didn't understand. Why would Jarod's disappearance affect his sister that much. He knew she wanted to capture him so she could be free from the Centre.  
  
"Why would you do that??"  
  
"Because I love him!!" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
Lyle was stunned. Did she love Jarod? He'd known there was something more going on between them than she'd said. But he could never have realised this. Now, it all makes sense.  
  
"And I guess the feeling is mutual?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in love with him. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why the hell would I do that!?" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"You're right. I don't deserve your trust..I've been an idiot"  
  
"You still are."  
  
"I wish I could make it up to you. I feel so sorry for you, I really do."  
  
Miss Parker looked at him. There was something in Lyle's voice she'd never heard before. He had actually seemed sad. And there was a touch of pain, that had never been there before. For one moment she believed him.  
  
"It's too late. I can never trust you"  
  
Lyle sighed. "So I guess you've found Jarod. And no you are going to leave, with him" He said.  
  
Miss Parker nodded slowly. " Lyle, you are the only one who knows about this, except Broots and Syd. I can't let you ruin my plans." She said  
  
"Sis, I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise.I just want you to be happy. You deserve some happiness. You got to believe me"  
  
"You only say that cause you don't want me to shoot you" Miss Parker snapped. But deep down she actually believed him. Somehow he was different. She didn't know what, but something inside Lyle had changed. She wanted to trust him, she really did. But if she did, it could lead to Jarod being captured. And there was no way she could let that happen. Lyle saw that Miss Parker was having doubts. He had to convince her. He really wanted a second chance. A second chance to gain Miss Parker's trust.  
  
"What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Lyle. One part of me do believe you, but the other part...just can't"  
  
Lyle nodded thoughtfully. He understood her. After everything he'd done, it wasn't strange that she didn't. All of the sudden he came to think of a thing that might work. One thing that could prove to Miss Parker that he really wanted to help her.  
  
"I know a perfect way!"  
  
Miss Parker looked at him  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Our father thinks that Jarod have 'vanished'. As to speak. And.there have been an airplane accident, just a couple of days before you got to the hospital. I can easily hack into their files, and add Jarod to the 'death list.' Then the Centre will leave him alone." Lyle said with a smile of satisfaction.  
  
Miss Parker was silent for a while, as she was thinking.  
  
"Why would you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Because I want to help you, because I care about you." Lyle answered.  
  
"They are not going to believe you"  
  
"Oh yes they are. Earlier, I told daddy that I thought you had something to do with Jarod's disappearance, that was before I knew the real reason. But anyway.I can tell him this is what you knew. And it will be a good excuse for your 'behaviours' at the hospital. That you knew Jarod was dead. And I can also fake a phone call from Jarod, to your cell phone. The same time as the plane crashed. That would make him and Raines.believe me..so Sis, what do you say?"  
  
"I don't know.are you sure you want to do this?" And how?"  
  
"Trust me, I am going to make this work, you can count on that!"  
  
Miss Parker smiled.  
  
"Okay, now I just have to convince Jarod that you are on our side."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I have to go now, I'm not coming back to the Centre, but.call me"  
  
Lyle nodded.  
  
"Than I guess this is goodbye" Miss Parker walked up to the door, opened it and walked outside.  
  
"Hey Sis!"  
  
Miss Parker turned her head and looked at Lyle.  
  
"I'm going to miss you"  
  
"Oh Lyle.I'm going to miss you too"  
  
The door closed. Lyle could hear the sound of Miss Parker's high heels clicking against the floor. He listened 'till it faded away.  
  
"I'm going to miss that sound." He thought.  
  
He had finally managed to gain her trust. For the first time, he felt a connection between them. Something he'd never felt before. He wanted to spend some more time with her. But now it was to late. Now she would leave. Lyle sighed. At least he knew that Miss Parker was happy. Jarod would take good care of her.  
  
"Stop it Lyle, nothing is going to happen if you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. Now, lets put this plan into action!" Lyle said to himself as he left Miss Parker's office.  
  
****ONE WEEK LATER****  
  
****LYLE'S OFFICE****  
  
"So, how's it going?"  
  
"Almost as we planned, daddy believes me. He said that he understood if you needed some time to rest. But now when Jarod is 'dead', the top priority is to find you. So, you better be careful, by the way.where are you?"  
  
"I cant tell you Lyle, but don't worry. I don't think they would be able to track us down."  
  
"So Sis, Jarod's taking care of you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so glad you did this, Jarod is too, thank you.."  
  
"You're welcome. I just want you to be happy, you know that now, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I miss you, The Centre is not the same without you."  
  
"You better get use to it!"  
  
"Yeah. Listen, Raines is here, Gotta go..Take care."  
  
As Lyle hung up, Raines entered his office followed by three sweepers. One of them was Willie.  
  
"Have something happened?" Lyle asked.  
  
"You tell me." Raines wheezed.  
  
Lyle looked at him, confused. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about" He said.  
  
Raines gave him an evil look, then he looked at his sweepers.  
  
"Get him!" He said.  
  
Willie and the other sweepers quickly walked up to Lyle and handcuffed him. It went so fast that Lyle didn't even realised what happened. He tried to fight the sweepers hold of him as they dragged him out of his office. "Raines, what's going on?!" He shouted.  
  
"Lets say that your plan didn't work after all, and now.you're going to pay"  
  
"Damn it." Lyle mumbled. How the hell could Raines have found out? He'd been so careful. Damn him! Damn the Centre! Now what was going to happen to Miss Parker? Would they find her? Or have they? No, they couldn't have. He knew his sister could take care of herself. And now she had Jarod. They would be able to stay away. The sweepers took him to the elevators. He wondered where they were taking him. Not that he cared about what was going to happen to him. Maybe they would kill him? No, he was too valuable. He was the only one who knew about Jarod and Miss Parker. Suddenly he knew what was going to happen. Raines would do anything he could to make him talk. Great! Lyle sighed. The elevator stopped and the door opened. First he couldn't see anything, it was dark. One of the sweepers left the elevator. He switched the lights on. Lyle immediately knew where they'd taken him. SL-27, The deepest part of the Centre. This wasn't going to be nice. It really wasn't.  
  
****ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER****  
  
****SL-27****  
  
"I guess you already have figured out why you're here" Raines wheezed, glaring at the man in front of him. Handcuffed and strapped to the wall. Lyle stared at him without saying a word. Oh yes, he knew. He certainly did. He didn't know where his sister was. But it didn't matter, he wouldn't have told Raines even if he knew.  
  
"I don't know where they are" Lyle snarled.  
  
Raines just laughed. " Since you refuse to tell me, I have to take it to the next level..Willie?!"  
  
"Yes Mr Raines"  
  
"Do you have what I asked for?"  
  
"Yes" Willie handed the things over to Raines.  
  
"Are you sure this works?"  
  
"Yes, but have in mind.this drug doubles pain. Too much of it could kill him."  
  
"Thank you Willie. Now, get the hell out of here!" Raines wheezed.  
  
Willie left the room and Raines turned to Lyle again. He injected the drug in Lyle's arm and picked up the knife that Willie left him. The drug started to set in immediately.  
  
"You can make this easy on yourself, tell me where Miss Parker and Jarod are.  
  
Raines let the sharp edged knife slide across Lyle's throat. "She didn't tell me damn it, how many times do I have to tell you that?!" He gasped with pain as the knife cut through his skin.  
  
"No, not this time, but you know.I'm sure you do." Raines wheezed. He ripped the knife across Lyle's right side. He tried to hold back a scream, but it was impossible. 'Cause it hurt like hell. Raines laughed.  
  
"Damn you." Lyle snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
Another cut ripped into his ribs and he screamed in pain.  
  
****A HALF AN HOUR LATER****  
  
****SYDNEY'S OFFICE****  
  
"Miss Parker!" Sydney exclaimed as she finally answered the phone.  
  
"Syd?! Why did you call? You know you cant do that. It's too risky. Hasn't Lyle told you that I'm fine? I told him to" Miss Parker said.  
  
"Miss Parker.." Sydney started.  
  
"What! Has something happened?!"  
  
"Yes. I don't know how, but Raines overheard your last phone call. And he has taken Lyle to SL-27."  
  
"My god" Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"They're torturing him 'till he says where you are."  
  
"But he doesn't know."  
  
"He doesn't? They're going to kill him."  
  
"Syd, I have to help him."  
  
"Miss Parker, what are you going to do?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I have to go Syd"  
  
"Miss Parker? Miss Parker are you there??"  
  
Sydney gave up and put the phone down. "Damn it, she hung up!" He said to Broots who was looking at him nervously. Broots sighed.  
  
"W.Wh.What did S...She say?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think she's going to help Lyle"  
  
Broots looked at Sydney in shock.  
  
"Is she C...Coming back?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
****TWO HOURS LATER****  
  
****SL-27****  
  
"There's no use. He's not going to tell us." Willie said.  
  
"You're right, we don't need him anymore." Raines took up his gun and loaded it.  
  
Lyle could hear his evil laughs. He closed his eyes, trying to stand the pain. His whole body ached. Raines had made many deep cuts all over his chest and stomach. And the drug didn't do it any better. The agony was hardly bearable. He prayed that the drug would wear off soon, he didn't know how much longer he could stand the pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Raines standing in front of him. He held a gun pointed at Lyle's chest.  
  
"This is your last chance, where is Miss Parker?" He demanded.  
  
Lyle started to feel panicked. He was going to die. And there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Raines, it's true. I don't know where she is, you have to believe me."  
  
"Yeah you say so." Raines put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull.  
  
"NO, please don't kill me.please." Lyle begged.  
  
"Look at yourself, you're pathetic. Begging for your life. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Raines wheezed.  
  
Just when Raines was about to shoot, he was interrupted by a female voice.  
  
"Put that gun down, WheezeBag!"  
  
Raines turned his head to see what's going on.  
  
"Miss Parker?!"  
  
"Yes. Let my brother go. You fucking bastard!" She snarled. She had her gun pointed at him.  
  
Raines lowered his gun. "I didn't think you would come" He said.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "I said, LET HIM GO!" She demanded.  
  
"Why would I listen to you?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'm gonna BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!!"  
  
Raines shot her an evil smile.  
  
"DO IT!!" Miss Parker screamed, waving her gun. She quickly glanced at Lyle. "My god." She thought. Lyle met her look. He tried to smile, but all he managed was a grimace of pain. Suddenly he saw Willie coming up behind Miss Parker.  
  
"Sis, behind you." He warned.  
  
Miss Parker quickly turned around and saw Willie pointing a gun at her. She was just about to shoot him, but before she got a chance to, Raines fired his gun. The bullet hit Miss Parker in her shoulder. The following minutes passed so fast that Miss Parker didn't realised what happened. The pain in her right shoulder made it hard for her to think. The next thing she knew, she was strapped to the wall, next to Lyle.  
  
"Miss Parker, it's nice to have you back. Do you wanna know what kind of torture I have in mind for you?" Raines asked with a faked smile on his face.  
  
"If our father knew what you are doing, he would kill you" Miss Parker snarled.  
  
"Don't be so sure"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, if you don't want to end up like your brother." Raines nodded in Lyle's direction. ".You got to tell me where Jarod is"  
  
"Over my dead body.."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want."  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. This was not what she'd planned, she just wanted to rescue Lyle and get the hell out of here. But of course, that would have been too easy. It would have worked if that damn Willie hadn't showed up. Now, she was strapped to a wall with a gunshot injury in her shoulder. And she didn't even wanna think about what Raines was going to do with her. She saw Lyle looking at her. She turned her head to meet his look. His eyes was filled with pain. She knew how much he was suffering. She felt so sorry for him, this was all her fault. If she had told him...Miss Parker was snapped out of her thoughts by a bucket of cold liquid, as she thought was water, thrown over her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" She screamed.  
  
"You'll find out soon." Raines said with a wry look on his face.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him, confused. Why the hell would Raines throw a bucket of water over her? She saw Raines walk up to Lyle. He poured the few drops that was left in the bucket in one of his wounds.  
  
"I thought you wanted to know how it feels" He wheezed.  
  
"It's not water? Right?.." Lyle asked in a weak voice.  
  
Raines shook his head.  
  
"Then what." He stopped when he heard Miss Parker moan. He looked and saw her squirm. He understood she was in great pain.  
  
"What the hell have you done to her?"  
  
"Don't worry, I left a little 'sample' on you.."  
  
"If you think this will make me talk, you're wrong." Miss Parker said in a slow voice. She did everything she could to hide the growing agony. She'd realised the liquid wasn't water. She didn't know what it was. But it hurt like hell. It felt like her body was on fire. The liquid burned into her skin.  
  
"You are not going to get away with this." She tried hard to make her voice steady.  
  
Raines shot her an evil smile.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
****MEANWHILE - BROOTS OFFICE****  
  
"Broots, you wanted to talk to me? Has something happened?" Sydney asked as he entered the office.  
  
Broots nodded.  
  
"T.They have M.Miss Parker." He said nervously as he pointed at his computer.  
  
"I hacked into the cameras on SL-27.here look"  
  
Sydney did as Broots said. What he saw made him stare at Broots in shock.  
  
"God, we have to do something."  
  
Broots was just about to answer, when Sydney's cell phone interrupted him. Sydney took it up and answered.  
  
"This is Sydney!"  
  
"Hi Syd, it's Jarod"  
  
"Jarod, thank god you called, they have Miss Parker in SL-27, we have to help her."  
  
"Oh no.what have they done to her?" Sydney could hear the fear in Jarod's voice. " have they hurt her?"  
  
"Yes, she's shot, and. Raines is torturing her with some.. corrosive acid." Sydney said sadly.  
  
"Oh No." Jarod mumbled." Listen Syd, I can be there in .twenty minutes. When Raines leaves the room, Broots freezes the cameras and we sneaks in and saves her."  
  
"Jarod, are you sure it would work?"  
  
"No, but it's our only chance, I'll be in touch.." Jarod hung up and Sydney turned to Broots and explained their plan. Broots looked at him nervously.  
  
"T.They would kill us if they F.fo.Found out.."  
  
****A HALF AN HOUR LATER****  
  
****SL-27****  
  
"MAKE IT STOP.PLEASE..JUST MAKE IT STOP!!" Miss Parker screamed. The burning pain was unbearable. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted it to go away.  
  
"This is just the beginning Miss Parker, it's going to get worse.." Raines wheezed.  
  
"Please.make it stop.."Miss Parker cried.  
  
" I can't do that..you see." Raines was interrupted by a sweeper coming into the room.  
  
"There's a phone call for you, you have to take it in your office." He said. Raines nodded. He looked at Miss Parker and Lyle.  
  
"I'll be back."He wheezed.  
  
He followed the sweeper out of the room.  
  
"Raines wait!!" Willie shouted. As Raines didn't hear him he ran after him, leaving Miss Parker and Lyle alone.  
  
Lyle looked at his sister. He understood what she was going through. The few drops of the liquid Raines had dropped at him, hurt, a lot. He didn't even wanna think about how Miss Parker felt. To have this burning acid all over her body. He closed his eyes. The pain from his cuts had started to weaken, turning into a more throbbing pain. And he guessed the drug had almost lost its effect.  
  
"Miss Parker.Lyle.."  
  
"Lyle opened his eyes and saw Sydney and Jarod coming into the room.  
  
"We're going to help you, but we don't have much time."Jarod said.  
  
Since Raines didn't expected anyone to come, he'd left the keys to the handcuffs on a hook in front of the door. Sydney took them. He gave one of them to Jarod and headed over to Lyle.  
  
"Miss Parker, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." Jarod said as he unlocked her handcuffs. Miss Parker didn't have the strength to stand, when she was free from the wall, she fell forward and hit the ground hard. Jarod quickly knelt by her and lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
  
Miss Parker was in too much pain to talk. She moaned.  
  
"It's going to be okay, I promise.." Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker squirmed, trying to escape the burning pain that almost killed her. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. She wanted it to stop, now, "Jarod.help me.make it go away." She whispered.  
  
Jarod looked down at her. His heart ached as he saw her, as he heard her moan. He wished he could take away the pain, but first they needed to get out of the Center.  
  
"I'm going to take you out of here, then you will feel a lot better. I promise. Just hold out a little longer.okay.." Jarod said softly. He turned to Sydney.  
  
"Syd.Lyle.are you ready to go?!" He asked.  
  
"Yes.." Sydney said. He turned to Lyle. "Can you walk?" He asked.  
  
Lyle nodded.  
  
"We have to hurry, Raines could be back in any minute.." Jarod said.  
  
They walked through the dark corridor. Jarod first, carrying Miss Parker. She was still squirming, which made it hard For Jarod to hold her. Lyle and Sydney following. Sydney glanced at Lyle. He knew how hard it must be for him to walk. He was badly injured, and he'd lost a lot of blood. Lyle moaned. Every step he took made his body ache, and he felt his body become weaker and weaker. He tried to ignore the pain. He couldn't give up now, not when they were so close to freedom. Suddenly his legs gave way under him, he fell to the ground.  
  
"LYLE!!" Sydney knelt by him, he checked his pulse. "Jarod wait!" Jarod stopped and turned around. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, he collapsed.Jarod, get out of here..save Miss Parker.."  
  
"Syd, I'm not leaving you here.."  
  
"You have to.."  
  
Jarod sighed. "Lyle, get up damn it. don't do this to us. GET UP!!"  
  
Lyle didn't want anything more than to get up and run away from this place. This evil place. But he couldn't, he didn't have the strength. He tried, but fell back to the cold floor. There was no idea, he knew Raines would be back soon. If he found them here he would kill them all. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Lyle?! Don't give up. You can do this, I know you can."  
  
"No Syd, it's over...save your selves." Lyle said in a weak voice.  
  
"Lyle.please..don't leave me, I didn't risk my life just to see you die. you have to fight.be strong.,please, do it for me." Miss Parker said weakly, tears was streaming down her cheeks. Both with pain and the fear of losing Lyle.  
  
Lyle opened his eyes and looked at his sister, he had to make it, for her. He couldn't leave her. He was the only family she had left, at least the only family who loved her. He tried to stand up. But it was impossible. He sighed. He couldn't do this alone, but maybe with Sydney's help.  
  
"Syd, can you help me.." He said. Normally, he would never have asked for help. Sydney smiled.  
  
"Sure, what can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"Help me get out of here." Lyle said.  
  
Suddenly they heard voices from the other side of the corridor. Jarod gave Sydney a terrified look. "Raines is coming." He said.  
  
"We have to hide somewhere." Sydney said as he helped Lyle to his feet. He put Lyle's arm around his shoulders to steady him. They started to walk, Lyle leaned on Sydney. "Thank you.." He whispered.  
  
"Pssssst..Jarod..."  
  
They heard someone whisper. Jarod looked around confused.  
  
"Angelo!!"  
  
"Angelo..help..this way..." He whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jarod asked.  
  
"This way..help..." Angelo pointed at a small passage in the wall  
  
"Come.."  
  
Jarod did as Angelo said. The others followed him.  
  
When they all was inside the passage they saw Raines and Willie pass.  
  
"Thank god." Jarod sighed with relief.  
  
****ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER****  
  
****SL-27****  
  
"I can't believe it! They're gone. how the hell did that happen???" Raines wheezed.  
  
"I don't know.but we are going to find them, they can't have gone so far.." Willie replied.  
  
"We better be."  
  
"Raines, I've found something.." Willie picked up a small paper from the floor and handed it over to Raines.  
  
Raines took it and started to read.  
  
" Raines, Better luck next time.J.."  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Raines wheezed.  
  
"Tell Mr Parker they have escaped.." He said, ignoring Willie's puzzled look.  
  
"Sure Mr Raines.." Willie headed towards the door, leaving Raines staring angrily at the paper.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" He crumpled the paper and threw it away.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

****TWO HOURS LATER****  
  
****SYDNEY'S HOUSE****  
  
Jarod watched Miss Parker sleeping on the bed, she'd passed out of exhaustion right after he'd helped her shower. He'd made sure every part of her body was clean from that damn acid. The liquid had damaged her skin badly. But Jarod had promised her it would heal. She just had to give it some time. He hated to see her like this, he felt so sorry for her. He sat down on the bed and took Miss Parker's limp hand in his. He gently squeezed it. Miss Parker whimpered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss Parker, I'm so sorry.I should never have let them do this to you.I'm sorry.." Jarod said, now, tears was rolling down his cheeks. He felt like he'd betrayed her. Once, he'd promised her that he would never let anyone hurt her again. And now this happened.  
  
"Jarod?" Sydney's voice made Jarod turn his head to look at him.  
  
"How is she?" Sydney asked.  
  
"She's sleeping. But I think she is..." Jarod's voice failed him, he shook his head. Now tears were streaming down his cheeks, he wiped them away.  
  
"Jarod, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know Syd, look at her.she's.they marred her, her body.her beautiful body."  
  
"She's going to be all right, you said that yourself."  
  
"Yeah, but how long will it take? God, I promised her, after she got hit by that car. That I would never let anyone ever hurt her again. How could she ever trust me after this?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could to help her. She's alive. And she will be okay."  
  
Jarod watched her in silence.  
  
"Jarod." Miss Parker whispered weakly.  
  
She slowly sat up in her bed. She moaned as her sore skin ached.  
  
"Miss Parker, how are you? Does it hurt much?" Jarod asked softly.  
  
Miss Parker nodded and tears started to fall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer, she looked down at her arms. They looked terrible. And her whole body was the same. She felt ashamed. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She looked up at Jarod, looked into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" Jarod asked. His voice filled with concern.  
  
"I don't know what's worse, the gunshot injury, or the..the." Miss Parker started to cry. Her pain almost broke Jarod's heart. He gently took her in his arms and held her close. Miss Parker wrapped her around him. Tears were steaming down her cheeks. Jarod cried as well.  
  
Sydney watched them for a while. Maybe they did the right thing. To not take the Parker twins to the hospital. Jarod had insisted on taking them to Syd's place. The Centre would turn every hospital upside down in their search for them. The would never expect Jarod to chose Syd's own house for refuge. He decided to leave Miss Parker and Jarod alone for a while. He left the room to see how Lyle's doing. As he entered his guestroom he heard Lyle call out Miss Parker's name.  
  
"Lyle? Are you awake?" No answer. Sydney walked up to the bed and sat down on its edge.  
  
"Lyle?" He gently shook Lyle's shoulder. Lyle opened his eyes, first he didn't see anything, everything was blurred. After a while he saw a silver haired man staring down at him. He quickly sat up in the bed. Letting out a load moan of pain.  
  
"Who are you??"  
  
Sydney gave him a confused look.  
  
"What? Don't you know who I am? Lyle, don't you remember??" He asked shocked.  
  
Lyle just stared at him. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"No, what happened to me?"  
  
Sydney didn't know what to say. Didn't Lyle remember? How was that possible? He kept thinking for a while, but it didn't make sense.  
  
What Sydney didn't know was that the drug that Raines had given him could cause temporary memory loss. In some cases it was more than temporary.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
He heard Lyle say.  
  
"Lyle are you sure you don't remember anything?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But what about Miss Parker?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You just called out her name when you were asleep."  
  
"Did I? Please tell me what's going on."  
  
"I don't know where to start.."  
  
"What about who you are?"  
  
"My name is Sydney.ehm, you used to call me Syd!" Sydney started. " I don't know if you're ready to hear this, not in your condition."  
  
Lyle stared at the older man. " What are you? A damn shrink!?" He snarled.  
  
Sydney smiled. At least his temperament hadn't changed.  
  
"Yes I am.."  
  
"Oh, eeh.it doesn't matter. I can handle whatever it is, just tell me."  
  
"Okay..we used to work at a place called the Centre. You were like everybody else around there. Evil, callous. You used to kill whoever came in your way." He stopped as he saw Lyle stare at him in shock.  
  
"I killed people?" He whispered.  
  
"You have changed, you are a good person now. don't think about what you did okay."  
  
Lyle nodded slowly, waited for the old man to continue.  
  
" This change.I think it was because of your sister. You wanted to help her escape from the Centre. Raines.he found out. He did this to you. He also did quite terrible things to your sister. But.you're safe now.all of you."  
  
"Who is my sister? Where is she?"  
  
"Her name's Miss Parker. She's here with us, Jarod's taking care of her."  
  
"Miss Parker? Why 'Miss'? isn't that a little formal to call a sister?" Lyle asked puzzled. Sydney smiled.  
  
"That's what everybody calls her, that's what she wants to be called."  
  
Lyle nodded. "Who's Jarod?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a long story.lets say that he's a friend, your sister and he are.ehm.very.close.. you will understand when you get your memory back."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Suddenly Jarod entered the room.  
  
"How's Miss Parker?" Sydney asked. "She's sleeping. I didn't want to leave her. But I have to see how my other patient is doing."  
  
Lyle looked at Jarod.  
  
"Jarod.Lyle has amnesia." Sydney whispered to Jarod.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't remember anything."  
  
Jarod looked at Lyle.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jarod..." He said. Feeling extremely ridiculous.  
  
"I'm going to check your bandage."  
  
When he was ready he looked at Lyle. He seemed confused.  
  
"It looks fine.just.ehm.keep taking painkillers, your wound are going to heal in no time. And, I'm sure you'll get your memory back." Jarod said.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you a doctor?" Lyle asked.  
  
Jarod smiled. Didn't know how to answer.  
  
"I am today.." He finally said. Knowing how stupid it must have sounded.  
  
Lyle looked at him, more confused than ever.  
  
"You will understand when.."  
  
He got interrupted by Miss Parker's voice. He turned around and saw her standing in the doorway.  
  
"You're up! How are you feeling?"  
  
"It still hurts.I just wanted to see Lyle." She said in a weak voice.  
  
"Maybe that's not." Before Jarod had time to explain, Miss Parker walked up to Lyle's bed. She sat down and looked at Lyle.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to your skin? You look terrible!" Lyle exclaimed, without knowing how much his words hurt her. Miss Parker looked down, once again tears started to fall. She nodded. " I know.." She got up on her feet and left the room, crying. Lyle stared at Sydney and Jarod.  
  
"What did I say?" He asked shocked.  
  
"Excuse me." Jarod left the room to comfort Miss Parker. Sydney sighed.  
  
"That was your sister.she is very sensitive right now. She has been hurt so many times, physically and emotionally." Sydney explained.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't know. I hurt her.I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped. What happened to her?"  
  
"Corrosive acid"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Jarod's taking care of her.."  
  
"I have to apologise"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"But."  
  
"No, get some rest.I'll stay with you.."  
  
Okay."  
  
Lyle slowly laid down in the bed. He fell asleep almost as he closed his eyes.  
  
Miss Parker sat on her bed. Her head buried in her hands. Jarod heard her sobbing. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to her. He put one arm around her shoulders. Miss Parker rested her head on his chest.  
  
"He's right, I look terrible.." She sobbed.  
  
"Miss Parker, Lyle didn't mean to hurt you. He has amnesia. He didn't even know who you were.I'm sorry.."  
  
"What?" Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"I just found out too."  
  
"He didn't know? He doesn't know who I am?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Miss Parker."  
  
"Jarod, I'm tired.."  
  
"Yeah, it has been a long day, why don't you rest?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded. She laid down and Jarod helped her to tuck her in. He got up on his feet and headed towards the door.  
  
"Jarod."  
  
Jarod stopped as he heard his name.  
  
"Can't you stay? I don't want to be alone. Please, can you sleep beside me?" Miss Parker begged.  
  
Jarod walked back to her. "Of course, I just thought you didn't want me to."  
  
"Oh Jar.C'mere.."  
  
Jarod smiled. He took of his shirt and laid down beside Miss Parker. He wrapped the quilt around them. Miss Parker snuggled up against Jarod, resting her head on his chest. Jarod put his arm around her.  
  
"Comfy?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes, have I thanked you for saving my life?"  
  
"You don't have to. I would do anything for you.I love you."  
  
"I love you too" Miss Parker was surprised at how easy it had been to say those words. Actually it had been the first time she'd told Jarod she loved him. But of course, they didn't have to say the words to know what they shared. But for Miss Parker it was a relief to be able to say it. She'd always been afraid that if she admitted that she loved him. She would lose him. Like she'd lost Thomas. Sydney stood in the doorway, watching Jarod and Miss Parker in silence. Jarod took his eyes of Miss Parker and looked at the older man.  
  
"Hey." He whispered.  
  
"She's sleeping?" Sydney looked at Miss Parker.  
  
"No I'm not.." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
Jarod smiled.  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, but I have to get back to the Centre. If they realises I'm gone, they're gonna be suspicious." Sydney said in a half whisper.  
  
Jarod nodded. "Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I will. I promised Lyle to be there for him if he wakes up, but.."  
  
Sydney started but got interrupted by Jarod.  
  
"It's okay, I'll take care of him."  
  
"Are you sure? I know that Lyle isn't exactly your favourite person."  
  
"He has changed. And, believe it or not, I have decided to give him a second chance, especially for Miss Parker's sake." Jarod explained.  
  
Sydney nodded, he didn't want to ask anymore questions, even if he still wondered. He saved those questions for later.  
  
"I have to go, I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
****A HALF AN HOUR LATER****  
  
****THE CENTRE****  
  
****BROOTS' OFFICE****  
  
"Sydney, where have you been?" Broots exclaimed as Sydney entered his office.  
  
"Shhh..don't let anyone hear you"  
  
"I.I'm.S.sorry.."  
  
"It's okay. Have anyone been here, asking questions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank god.."  
  
"I.is.M.Miss Parker okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "We shouldn't talk about this here. You know the Centre walls have ears" Sydney took up a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Broots. Broots shot him a confused look.  
  
"Do as it says.." Then he left the office, leaving a puzzled Broots staring at the paper in his hand. He slowly unfold it and started to read.  
  
After work, come to my place as quickly as you can.  
Make sure, nobody is watching you.  
Lyle, Miss Parker and Jarod will be there.  
Just in case, bring Debbie.  
We don't want anything to happen to her. Do we?  
But prepare her, the Parker twins are badly injured.  
Hurry / Sydney.  
  
Broots folded the paper and put it in his pocket. So, Miss Parker and Lyle was rescued and safe at Sydney's house. Than Raines must have found out they're gone. He wondered if Mr Parker had something to do with it. Could he really do something like that to his own children? No, he couldn't be. Not even Mr Parker himself could be that evil. That heartless. It must have been Raines' doing. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.  
  
"C'min!"  
  
The door opened and Mr Parker entered.  
  
"Hello Broots. We didn't want you to get involved. But we need your help. "  
  
Broots looked at him, tried to figure out what he was talking about.  
  
"You need to find Jarod, and you need to find him now!" "W.well.I..I.I don't have.he hasn't been sending any clues lately.." Broots stammered.  
  
"This is more important than ever. If you find Jarod. You will find Miss Parker and Lyle as well."  
  
Broots stared at him dumbly.  
  
"Don't give me that look, you know what I am talking about"  
  
"D.Did you know that Mr Raines."  
  
"Raines only did as I told him to." Mr Parker interrupted.  
  
"Wha.you caused them all this pain.they're your children.."  
  
"This is not about family matters Broots. By the way, how did you know?"  
  
"I.I heard Mr Raines and Willie talk.."  
  
"It doesn't matter.just find them!" Mr Parker left the room, leaving a now shocked Broots staring at the closed door.  
  
"He doesn't care about them at all." Broots shivered. All this evil. He shook his head. Tried to not think about it. He had to wait a little longer. Then he would pick up Debbie and go to Sydney's. He didn't know how he was going to tell Miss Parker that her own father was behind the whole thing. He sighed. Poor Miss Parker.  
  
****ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER****  
  
****SYDNEY'S HOUSE****  
  
Sydney, Broots, Jarod and Debbie sat at the table. Trying to decide what to do. Broots hadn't talked to either Miss Parker or Lyle. Both were still asleep. But he'd watched them. Seeing Miss Parker like that had nearly broke his heart. Then it was Lyle, he seemed healthier. But he had this amnesia. God, when was something nice going to happen? Jarod had suggested that Sydney Broots and Debbie should come with him and the twins. Broots had thought is sounded like a good idea. To get away from the Centre. To start a new life.  
  
"Yes it seems like it's the only way. Jarod, where have you planned to go?" Sydney's voice brought Broots back from his thoughts.  
  
"There's a place called Everwood. A small town in the mountains." Jarod explained.  
  
"Everwood?" Debbie said.  
  
Jarod nodded. Debbie turned to her father. "Dad, are we going to move there?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Deb, it's too dangerous to stay here. Just see what the Centre did to Miss Parker"  
  
Debbie nodded slowly. She knew this was the only way. But she didn't know how to feel. She was excited, moving to a new town could be fun! But she was also sad, she had to leave her friends and start a new school. Everything would be so.different. Suddenly a loud scream sounded. Debbie looked at the others in horror.  
  
"Was that Miss Parker??" She whispered.  
  
Broots nodded. Jarod was already on his way towards the bedroom. Miss Parker was sitting in her bed. Her face was pale and she was panting hard. Jarod rushed over to her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck.  
  
"It's okay.it was just a bad dream.you' re safe now.." Jarod said softly.  
  
"It was so real."  
  
"Do you remember what it was about?"  
  
"Not really.it was blurred.I think it was a house, a porch.it was snow ..and blood, a lot of blood. Someone had been killed." Miss Parker said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Was it Thomas?" Jarod asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "No.it was a girl.Lyle was there.Oh Jarod.it was so real."  
  
"It was just a dream.okay.you're safe now.." Jarod just held her for a while, without saying anything. Broots had followed Debbie who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Miss Parker." Jarod slowly pulled away. But Miss Parker just wrapped her arms tighter around him. Not wanting to let him go. She wanted to stay like this forever. She felt so safe.  
  
"No please.just hold me." She whispered.  
  
"Miss Parker, you have visitors.." Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker let go of him and stared at Broots and Debbie.  
  
"Why didn't you say something!?" She asked Jarod. Embarrassed of letting Broots see her like that.  
  
"I tried." Jarod said, rather amused.  
  
"H.Hello M.Mi.Miss Parker..." Broots stammered.  
  
"Hi Broots, no need to be nervous. I won't bite."  
  
"Oh.H.How are you feeling?" Broots entered the room.  
  
"It hurts. it really does.."  
  
"I'm sorry" Broots mumbled. Not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Debbie, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Are you okay? you look a little pale." Miss Parker looked at the young girl still standing in the doorway.  
  
"It's okay, I just had a little to think about.but.I'm glad you're okay.." Debbie smiled.  
  
"Thank you for not laughing, it's not a secret. I do look like shit!" Miss Parker said, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. Jarod noticed. He put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
"Of course we don't laugh Miss Parker.." Debbie said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled weakly. Normally she hated children. But Debbie was special. She was a great kid.  
  
"Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?"  
  
"Sure Miss Parker."  
  
When the visitors had left. Jarod looked at Miss Parker.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
Jarod knew she was lying. Pain was showing in her eyes. A low moan escaped her throat, she clutched her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want me to get some painkillers?" Jarod asked. He couldn't stand to see her suffer.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"No, you're not"  
  
"Okay! But I can get them myself!" She snapped. She got up of her bed. The quick movement was to much for her weak body, her legs gave way under her. To avoid falling, she grabbed the nearest thing. Unfortunately it was a thin cupboard. Before Jarod had time to stop it. It fell down over Miss Parker. She screamed as the hard wood hit her body. The pressure on her sore skin ached. She didn't dare to move, 'cause she knew it would hurt even more. Her shoulder send waves of pain through her entire body. She whimpered.  
  
"Hold on Miss Parker. I'm trying to move it!" Jarod said. Not that the cupboard was heavy, but he didn't want to hurt Miss Parker.  
  
"What's going on in here??!" Jarod looked up and saw Sydney hurrying into the room. Followed by Broots and Debbie.  
  
"Someone, get her painkillers!" Jarod said as he removed the furniture. Broots hurried away. Jarod gently lifted Miss Parker up and put her down on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked again. Looking at the fallen cupboard, then to Miss Parker and back again.  
  
"I'm sorry.I thought I could stand.I just tried to not fall." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"No, don't think about it.. it's okay.I'll fix that later." Sydney said.  
  
"It's so frustrating.."  
  
"I know. " Jarod said softly.  
  
Broots re-entered the room, he walked up to the bed and handed Miss Parker a glass of water and a painkiller.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"I'm just going to see how Lyle's doing." Sydney said as he left the room.  
  
The painkiller started to set in immediately. Miss Parker leaned back in her bed.  
  
"You feeling better?" Jarod asked.  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Good, from now on. You are going to let me take care of you. Even if you like it or not.!"  
  
Miss Parker gave him a half smile.  
  
"Miss Parker.. there's something I have to tell you.." Broots said. He knew the time was bad, but he had to tell her.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him, puzzled. It seemed important. What could Broots possibly want to talk about?  
  
"I don't know how to start."  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"O.Okay.. I T.Talked to your father earlier this day.it wasn't Raines who did this to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He only did as your father told him to."  
  
Miss Parker stared at him as she'd seen a ghost. She couldn't believe it. Her own father. How could he?!  
  
"Oh my god.he.no."  
  
"Broots are you sure?" Jarod asked.  
  
Broots nodded. "I'm sorry Miss Parker.." He said.  
  
"He knew! I kept telling myself that he would come to rescue me.He's my father." Miss Parker almost cried.  
  
Jarod did the best he could to comfort her.  
  
"I just wanted you to know the truth..Debbie are you coming?"  
  
Debbie nodded and followed her father out of the room. Broots stopped in the doorway and looked at Jarod.  
  
"Jarod, tell Miss Parker about Everwood. Sydney is telling Lyle right now" He said. He smiled sadly as he saw Miss Parker's confused look. Then he left the room.  
  
****A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER****  
  
****EVERWOOD****  
  
****JAROD'S REFUGE****  
  
Miss Parker sat at the porch, watching the sun set over the mountains. It had started to snow, it was beautiful. Maybe this time, everything would work out. Maybe she could be happy, now when she had Jarod. She still had a hard time realising this was really happening. She hoped they could stay here. She didn't want to move. Not when everything was so perfect. She turned her head to watch Lyle. He was sitting at a park bench in their garden. Close to a woman with long blond hair. They'd met a couple of weeks ago. Lyle had claimed they were only friends. But she knew better. She knew he had feelings for her. And for Lyle's sake. She hoped the feeling was mutual. Lyle deserved some happiness, he really did. Miss Parker took her eyes of Lyle. She touched her shoulder. All that was left of her injury was a white scar. And her skin had finally started to heal. Lyle's wounds had turned into scars as well. And he had a lot of them. She felt sorry for him. Everytime he looked at himself in the mirror, he would be reminded of the Centre. She knew how it felt like. She experienced it herself.  
  
"Hey Sis!"  
  
Miss Parker was brought back from her thoughts by Lyle's voice. She saw him and the blond walking up to her.  
  
"Hi Lyle, Hi Caitlin!" She smiled.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?!" Lyle teased. He took one step back. He remembered the last time he'd called Jarod her boyfriend. She'd almost strangled him. Miss Parker smiled. She knew what he was thinking of.  
  
"Don't worry dear brother. This time.I wont deny it"  
  
"Oh! So you're not going to strangle me?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "Not this time.."  
  
Lyle looked at Caitlin. She looked back at him, puzzled.  
  
"I'll explain later.." He said.  
  
Just than Jarod came out of the house.  
  
"Speak of the devils! "Miss Parker said.  
  
"You were talking about me? Only good things I hope" He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, so it is true. You and Sis are a couple?" Lyle replied.  
  
"She said that?!" Jarod said with a big smile.  
  
"Yes, Something like that"  
  
"Lyle, I have to go." Caitlin said.  
  
Lyle just nodded. Didn't know what to say.  
  
"Is something wrong, Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Ehh, nothing's wrong..I'm just trying to find a way to ask you."  
  
"Ask me what?!"  
  
"Ehhm, if you.If you wanna go out with me tomorrow." Lyle finally said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled. She knew it!  
  
"Are you asking me out?!"  
  
Lyle nodded nervously. Caitlin gave him a big smile.  
  
"Of course I want to! I'll meet you here.gotta go!"  
  
"See ya Cait.."  
  
Caitlin said goodbye to Miss Parker and Jarod. Then she headed towards her car. Miss Parker saw the way Lyle watched her as she walked. She understood that he liked her. She was beautiful. Thin, tall. Not as tall as Miss Parker. And her blond hair, streaming in the wind. Miss Parker was a little surprised. She'd always thought Lyle prefered dark haired women. But, you never know.  
  
"Hey! If you don't stop staring like that, your eyes are going to fall out!" Miss Parker teased.  
  
Jarod laughed as Lyle shot her one of his 'frosty glares'.  
  
"Miss Parker, maybe I should see what Debbie and Angelo are doing. They're making a hell of a noise up there" Jarod said.  
  
"Angelo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh.. Angelo. Of course. I'm still not used to have him around" Miss Parker said. They had taken him with them when they'd decided to escape. And now Debbie and Angelo had become best friends and spent most of the time together.  
  
Jarod smiled. "I'll be right back.."  
  
Miss Parker turned to Lyle.  
  
"I'm so glad you have your memory back. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't remembered me. you know, it felt so.strange."  
  
"Yeah, trust me, I'm glad as well. Not that my past is the best to remember.."  
  
"None of ours are.."  
  
"You're right. But that's going to change."  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Miss Parker and Lyle turned their heads. Sydney was standing in the doorway with a saucepan in his hand.  
  
"We're coming!" Miss Parker started to walk, Lyle followed her.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Debbie, Broots, Angelo and Jarod were already waiting at the table. Miss Parker smiled. Maybe this was how it felt to have a real family. Maybe, from now on.things were only going to be better.  
  
****THE SAME TIME****  
  
****THE CENTRE****  
  
****BLUE COVE - DELAWARE****  
  
"Mr Parker."  
  
"What is it Raines?"  
  
Raines walked up to the other man. Dragging his oxygen tank behind him.  
  
"It is working. This child is going to be the best pretender we've ever had." Raines wheezed.  
  
"Better than Jarod?"  
  
"Of Course, Jarod has the best pretender genes we could ever get. And Miss Parker may not be a genius, but she's not dumb. You should know that."  
  
Mr Parker nodded.  
  
"By the way, what are you going to do with them? Are you just going to let them be?" Raines asked.  
  
"Yes, we don't need them anymore. And there's no need to worry. They don't have information enough to use against The Centre."  
  
"Are you sure? What about Broots and Sydney?"  
  
"They were idiots. Our new technician is going to change all the passwords, and the codes to the surveillance cameras in the sub levels. Broots won't be able to tap into them. And nothing else for that matter. And what my children concerns. I'm not going to let them forget about the Centre. Not ever."  
  
Raines looked at him, puzzled. " What do you have in mind?" He wheezed. "You'll find out in time."  
  
****TWO YEARS LATER****  
  
****EVERWOOD****  
  
Miss Parker had curled up in front of the fire place with a blanket wrapped around her cold body. It was freezing. One of the coldest winters since she'd mover to Everwood. Two years had passed, and they hadn't heard anything from the Centre. She'd started to think they would be left alone, finally. For the first time in her life she was really happy. The first time since her mother had died. Since Thomas had died. It was almost too good to be true. She smiled to herself as her thoughts wandered back to almost one year ago. It had been the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day. It had been a double- wedding. Lyle and his beloved Caitlin. And herself and, of course- Jarod. Everybody they knew had been there, Syd, Broots, Debbie, Angelo, Caitlin's family. Which involved her brother and parents. Even Jarod's family had been there. She still recalled the look on his face when he'd first seen them. Miss Parker had worked for months together with Broots to find them. And they'd managed. She hadn't told Jarod anything 'cause she wanted to surprise him. And she certainly did. She had never seen Jarod that happy. Lyle and Caitlin had moved into an own house. They were Miss Parker's closest neighbours. Broots, Debbie and Angelo on the other side of the street. Like one big happy family! Miss Parker smiled to herself. She finally had a normal life.  
  
"Honey. You're freezing?"  
  
Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod standing behind her. She smiled. "Yeah.."  
  
Jarod sat down next to her.  
  
"Maybe I can keep you warm." He said in a dark seductive voice.  
  
"Maybe you can.." Miss Parker let go of the blanket and crept up in front of Jarod. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Miss Parker snuggled up against him. Leaning her head against his chest.  
  
"Comfy?"  
  
"Yeah." Miss Parker closed her eyes.  
  
"Have I told you how happy I am to have you as my wife?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Mmmmm" Miss Parker purred.  
  
Jarod laughed.  
  
Miss Parker opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just cant stop thinking about how happy you've made me. By marrying me, and finding my family. I don't know how I could ever thank you.."  
  
"You don't have to. Just promise me that you will never leave me."  
  
"Leave you? Miss Parker, I would never do that.I love you. I love you so much.."  
  
"I know. I guess I still have a hard time to believe this is real.." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"You'll get use to it!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope so.Jarod, I love you." Miss Parker snuggled up closer against him.  
  
"I could stay like this forever." She purred.  
  
Jarod smiled. "Me too Miss Parker, me too."  
  
****MEANWHILE****  
  
****LYLE'S HOUSE****  
  
"Lyle, why don't you come to bed? It's cold. I don't want to be alone.." Caitlin asked as she heard Lyle pass outside the door.  
  
Lyle stopped and peeked in. "You feeling lonely?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Lyle smiled. "Than I better join you!" Lyle walked into the room. He took of his shirt and laid down next to his wife. Caitlin moved her body close to Lyle's.  
  
"Lyle, I love you.."  
  
"I love you too Cait, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I will always be by your side." Caitlin said softly. She snuggled up closer against Lyle's warm body.  
  
"Caitlin, you have made me so happy. Actually, it's almost to good to be true. I still cant believe it. You know, you and me. Sis and Jarod. It's just so perfect!"  
  
"Yeah it is.Ehhm Lyle.there's something I have to tell you. But I don't know how to start.."  
  
"Just say it. It cant be that bad.." Lyle said.  
  
"It depends."  
  
"What is it Cait?"  
  
"Lyle.I am..I'm pregnant.." Caitlin finally said.  
  
"WHAT!!" Lyle exclaimed. "Is it true? Are you really pregnant? " He asked in a calmer voice.  
  
"Yes." Caitlin mumbled.  
  
"Oh my god! Cait, that's great news!!" Lyle laughed.  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"Of course not. I love you!"  
  
Caitlin started to laugh "You better tell Miss Parker she's going to be an aunt!" She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, that will be fun" Lyle said with a big smile.  
  
****LATER THAT NIGHT****  
  
Lyle woke up. He felt something wasn't right. The room was dark. He turned his head to look at the alarm clock - 03.40- he turned to watch Caitlin. She was gone.  
  
"Caitlin?" He asked. No answer. Lyle started to get worried. He got out of his bed. Noticed he still had his clothes on. He checked the bathroom. She wasn't there. Now, He started to get scared. What if something happened to her? He ran downstairs. Walking across the hall, towards the kitchen he noticed the front door. It wasn't closed completely. He walked up to it and slowly opened it to look outside. Then he saw it. She was lying on the porch. The snow had turned red by the blood.  
  
"CAITLIN!!" Lyle screamed. He fell down on his knees next to her frozen body.  
  
"NO!!" He shook her, trying desperately to wake her up. The bullet had hit her in her head. she had been murdered, in cold blood. Lyle refused to believe it. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't! Tears streamed down his cheeks. He took her in his arms, stroking her blond hair out of her face.  
  
"Caitlin.wake up.please, wake up and tell me everything is going to be okay.please." Lyle cried. He gently stroke her face.  
  
"Oh god.no...no."  
  
Lyle didn't know how long he had been sitting there. Holding Caitlin's body. Hours had passed. It had started to dawn. Suddenly a voice broke the painful silence. It was Miss Parker's. Lyle didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Lyle??" Miss Parker asked.  
  
When he still didn't answer. Miss Parker walked up to him.  
  
"Lyle, what's.oh my god!"  
  
What she saw made her take a step backwards in horror. She couldn't believe it. To shocked to speak, she just continued staring. To see Caitlin lying there. With a bullet between her eyes, made her think of the day she'd found Thomas on her porch. Now, the story had repeated itself. Only this time it happened to Lyle.  
  
That's when she came to think of it. She stared at Lyle and Caitlin in shock and horror. She felt her legs become weaker, she had to grab the rail to steady herself. She'd dreamt this. It hadn't been just a nightmare, it had been a premonition of the future. Miss Parker closed her eyes. She did the best she could to control her feelings. She had to be strong, for Lyle's sake. She let go of the rail and walked up to him. She knelt by his side.  
  
"Lyle.I'm sorry.." She said, struggled against her own tears. To see Lyle crying nearly broke her heart. He was devastated. She knew what he was going through. All to well. But at least he wasn't forced to go through it alone. Like she had.  
  
"Lyle, I'm here for you. You're not alone." She said.  
  
"Miss Parker.." Lyle mumbled.  
  
"Yes Lyle, god, how long have you been sitting here? You need to get inside."  
  
"I can't leave her here.." Lyle said in tears. Miss Parker felt so sorry for him. But he needed to get inside. Or else he would freeze to death.  
  
"Lyle, you have to let go.C'mon.."  
  
Lyle slowly let go of Caitlin's frozen body. Miss Parker helped him to stand. His whole body was trembling, both with cold and sorrow.  
  
"C'mon Lyle.." Miss Parker helped him inside. Leaving Caitlin on the porch.  
  
Miss Parker left Lyle on the couch and came back with a big blanket. She wrapped it around him to get him warm. Lyle looked at his sister. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Sis, how am I going to survive without her?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Lyle.it hurts. I know the feeling.." Miss Parker said sadly.  
  
"Thinking of Thomas?" Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Does the pain ever go away?"  
  
Miss Parker frowned. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"No, " She finally said. " But it's going to be easier with time. I promise. And you're not alone. I will be there for you. To help you through this."  
  
"Oh Sis.." Lyle cried.  
  
Miss Parker took him in her arms and held him tight.  
  
"The Centre did this." Lyle said sadly.  
  
"They doesn't know where we are.."  
  
"Than how.who did."  
  
"I don't know Lyle.." Miss Parker mumbled. Maybe Lyle was right. Maybe the Centre did this. But why? Why would they kill Caitlin and not capture Jarod? Without letting her know they found them? It was so strange. And unfair. Why was it being so unfair!? Why would Caitlin have to die. She'd never done anything to hurt anyone. She was so nice. She had really been a good friend. Miss Parker sighed. She would miss her, so much. But she had to put her emotions aside. She had to be strong. She had to help Lyle. She shivered. She didn't dare to think about what she'd done if she'd lost Jarod. Poor Lyle. This must be killing him. He'd really lover her. Suddenly a thought struck her. If the Centre did this. It would only be a matter of time before they would come back and capture Jarod. Or even worse, kill someone else. But what if it wasn't the Centre? She really had to talk to Jarod. As soon as possible.  
  
"Lyle.." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you're right. If this was the Centre's doing. I promise you. I will make them pay. I will bring down the Centre."  
  
"But first, I need to find out if you really are right.." She thought to herself.  
  
****  
  
Outside, the snow had stopped falling. And the sun rose over the mountains. On the porch, A small white envelope stuck up from the snow. The sentence read..  
  
Sometimes fairytales come true. But not in your case. 'Cause, we will never let you forget. Not as long as you live. But don't worry Angels. We don't need any of you, Anymore..  
  
With regards..from Blue Cove..  
  
****THE END**** 


End file.
